


Step One

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Dragon Age One-shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has given Cullen one rule/step he must follow.</p><p>[Based on a tumblr post]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

“I need you to keep a close eye on her,” Cassandra stood with Cullen outside the Chantry, her arms crossed and brows furrowed, “She is a mage, with a mark we do not fully understand. She might be more susceptible to demonic possession.”

“I will watch her,” Cullen nodded, his fingers gripping the pommel of his sword, “I will have a few of my men watch her when I am unable; Carefully, of course.” Cassandra and Cullen looked over at the fire when they heard laughing. Lavellan was sitting with other members of the Inquisition, chatting, telling stories and asking questions about anything that came to mind. Cassandra raised an eyebrow when she heard Cullen shuffle behind her, turning to see his face tinted pink, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, no.” Cassandra fully turned to Cullen and poked him on his chest, “You are not allowed to fall for the Herald.”

Cullen rubbed where Cassandra poked, acting like it hurt even though his chest was covered in armor and gaped at her, “Seeker, I do not fraternize with the people I work with. I took vows, remember?”

“You aren't a templar anymore, Commander.” Cassandra crossed her arms, “I know men. It doesn't matter if they took vows or not. When they see hips that sway or big breasts—”

“Cassandra,” Cullen shook his head, placing his hand on her shoulder, “I will not be falling for Lavellan.”

“Step one,” Cassandra held up her index finger, “Do not fall for The Herald.”

“No step two?” Cullen chuckled.

“Why would you need a step two?” Cassandra crossed her arms again, “As long as you don't fall for the Herald, you won't need a step two.”

“Commander?” Lavellan timidly walked up to the two warriors, her index fingers pressed together as she smiled, “I—I was hoping to have a word?” Cassandra did her 'I've got my eyes on you' hand gesture to Cullen before leaving them, going back in front of Haven to the training grounds.

Cullen smiled and nodded, motioning for her to walk with him, “Of course, Herald.”

“How are you liking Haven?” Cullen asked as they walked towards the gates, one hand on his pommel while the other rubbed the back of his neck.

Lavellan smiled, placing her hands behind her back and walking with a skip, “I love it. I've never been around so many humans who don't mind a  _knife-ear_  eating around the fire with them. I'm sure it's because I'm Andraste's Herald, but still...”

“I'm sure that isn't it.” Cullen looked down at her as they walked.

“If I wasn't the Herald, do you really think all these men and women would be willingly breaking bread with me?” Lavellan tilted her head to the side, looking up at Cullen. His lips thinned and his eyes down casted, causing Lavellan to snort and smiled.

“See? Even you wouldn't sit with me at dinner if I wasn't the Herald.”

“I apologize.” Cullen spoke quickly, frowning.

Lavellan raised an eyebrow, “Ok-ay? Now, Cassandra has informed me of new recruits since we stopped the rebel mages and rogue templars in the Hinterlands.”

“Yes.” Cullen nodded, “Locals from Haven, even some pilgrims...still a week or two away from them being ready for a real fight but none might quite the entrance you did.”

Lavellan smiled, “What can I say? Being normal doesn't suit me, I like a fiery entrance...I just hope I can help.”

Cullen nodded, smirking, “As do we all. It is enough that you will try. We will get this issue resolves quickly, I have faith in you.”

“Whatever the issue is,” Lavellan sighed, stopping in front of Seggrits trade and rubbing the back of her neck, “We're facing something far worse than what we originally thought. I mean, a giant hole in the sky? Red lyrium? Demons pouring out all over Thedas? Things...Things aren't exactly looking  _great_.”

“Which is why we're needed.” Cullen stopped in front of her, “The Chantry lost control of both templar's and mage's. Now they argue over a new Divine while the breach remains. The Inquisition could act while the Chantry can not. Our followers would be part of that, there's so much we can—”

Cullen stopped himself, lighting chuckled and rubbing the back of his neck, “Forgive me, Lavellan. I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

“N—No, but, I—uh...I wouldn't mind listening to one. If you have it prepared, that is.” Lavellan stammered with her words, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she dug the tip of her boot into the snow. Lavellan looked up at Cullen through her lashes, a small smile forming on her lips.

“I failed step one, Cassandra!” Cullen practically screamed, his voice cracking as he staggering back and run to the Chantry.


End file.
